One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall
by Dagger of Faith
Summary: "My wrath won't be quenched until all of Atlas is at the tip of my fingers..." Set before the events of RWBY, watch as Atlas is shaken by the wrath of one who was once so innocent, but now has fallen into darkness. And she won't descend without a heir: The Master and the Student... (SYOC is done)
1. Chapter 1

**One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall**

**Chapter 1: Heiress Bound Blood**

* * *

**A/N: This is a preview chapter, the SYOC form is at the end, and the list of people is on my profile. Have fun! Ps: No review submissions.**

* * *

It was just a normal day; lightly cloudy, bright sun, calm winds, and a temperature of 89 degrees fahrenheit.

However, today was the day that would change the fate of Atlas forever...

"Daddy! Daddy!" A young girl with dark purple hair chirped out happily, tugging on her fathers left leg.

"Yes, my dear daughter?" The older man, King Levi the Frozen, asked quietly to his 7 year old daughter, a small gleam of love in his dark navy eyes.

"Can I wear your crown? Please daddy?" The young girl asked happily, tugging on his royal attire, her pony tail dangling behind her head, nearly reaching her knees in length.

"Perhaps later, my dear. Politics before fun, remember?" King Levi spoke to his only daughter with a small smile, the 37 year old King teaching his daughter his most important life lesson, in his opinion.

"Okay daddy!" The young girl smiled happily up at her dad, who pat her head lightly, her dark crimson eyes glowing with warmth.

The grand door to the bedroom chamber opened up, allowing more light in than the windows currently provided, and depositing one of King Levi's personal guard.

"Sire, the head of the Schnee Dust Company wishes to speak with you in the main hall." The guard said with a salute, standing with perfect posture.

"Thank you, Richard." King Levi said with a small smile, standing up before turning to his daughter.

"My dear Nyx, I love you with all my being. I will be back soon." He said with a smile, kissing her cheek gently.

"Okay daddy!" The purple haired girl, Nyx, said happily, giving a big toothy grin.

"Alright Richard," The King said with a clear of his throat, stepping a few feet towards the guard. "Let us be on our wa-"

Before King Levi could finish his sentence, a bullet slammed through one of the various decretive windows in the chamber, shattering the glass and flying towards King Levi. The sniper round entered his skull at such speeds that he was killed instantly, the force of the bullet sending him spiraling into the wall, his dead form laying in a stray chair, blood and brain matter leaking from the wound.

"Sire!" The guard shouted, yelling down the hall for back up, the young girl Nyx standing all alone.

The Kings golden crown rolled along the marble floor, landing a few feet from Nyx as she stared at her dead father across the room.

"D-daddy...?" Nyx asked, the world slowing down around her as she felt her eyes water up, not able to understand what had just occurred.

* * *

**12 years later**

**Summit of Mount Chill**

* * *

Nyx Levi stood atop the tallest mountain in Atlas, her flowing purple dress blowing ever so slightly in the winds, the fabric mostly clinging to her skin.

The now 19 year old woman glared downward at the capital of Atlas, looking directly at the Castle which had once been her home.

"I will make them all pay... Atlas will soon meet its Bane..."

* * *

**SYOC format**

**Note: Nyx assistant has closed**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Team: (Optional)**

**Race:**

**Occupation: (Student)**

**Faunus Typing: (Leave blank if Human)**

**Semblance:**

**Aura Color:**

**Age:**

**Kingdom of Origin and current Kingdom: (Must be Vale or Atlas)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background/History:**

**Weapon name:**

**Weapon description:**

**Relationship status:**

**Other information:**

**Note: You may only make 4 OCs each. Any that are not submitted as a team may be dropped or put on a random team. The only exception is if the OCs are assistants to Nyx.**

**I have the right to kill OC's after letting you know, and I can deny any OC's that I deem "improper."**

**There will be 12 students for Vale, 12 for Atlas, and 6 for Nyx. Thus having 30 OCs total.**

**Good luck. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall**

**Chapter 2: Back at Campus**

* * *

**A/N: All Ocs in this chapter belong to me besides the two as follows:**

**Aoi Aozaki: TakanoKyohei**

**Orion Brooks: reven228**

**More to come soon, now only a few spots left!**

* * *

**8 years before the events of RWBY...**

**Atlas City Center**

**11:35 AM**

* * *

"Atlas... A Kingdom of innovation..." General James Ironwood exclaimed loudly as he stalked along the metallic platform on which he stood, looking towards the massive crowd of onlookers, all curious as to what he was talking about.

"Yes, this grand and illustrious Kingdom, unlike its siblings, fosters many technologies that have been developed over the years. From Scrolls to the C.C.T, Atlas has gifted the world with fascinating technologies and improved on others. And I stand before you here today, in corporation with King Lux Silver and the Schnee Dust Company..." James trailed off to create a shadow of drama, mixed with light suspension.

The general tapped a button on his personal Scroll, a massive display case behind him opening up, the foggy air inside hissing as it dispersed, presenting its contents...

A massive mech stood where the case once was, it's four legs holding its form upright as it's freshly polished cannons shined brightly in the early afternoon light.

"I present, the Arachnid Class Drone, or the A.C.D for short. This nearly impenetrable droid can think freely, and will obey all orders presented to it, and will complete them to their exact specifications. These drones will soon be patrolling areas of Grimm contact, and neutralize the threat!" Ironwood said proudly, bowing as the crowd began to applaud.

"Looks like a scrub." A boy in the far back of the crowd said, perched atop a street lamp post, cupping his hands like binoculars. "Bet all my cash it breaks like a twig."

"Eli, get down from there. You're going to break your arm!" Another boy said with a growl, wearing a white toga with golden pins, glaring at Eli.

"Or his leg." Another boy spoke from the back, chewing a piece of gum. "We've seen it all before, right Ota?"

"Of course, Vinnie! He always does this kind of stuff!" The boy in the toga, Ota, said with a gesture towards Vinnie of appreciation.

"Shush, I can't hear." Eli said, adjusting his grey trench coat over his black attire, pulling up his sagging cargo black cargo shorts.

"You're hopeless." Vinnie said with a sigh, shaking his head as he ran a lazy hand through his grey military cut hair, pulling down on his grey cloak so he could speak, the fabric covering all his other clothing.

"Why don't you just ask the boss, huh? After all, what the boss says goes." Eli said, blowing raspberries at Ota below, who was still growling at the skyward boy.

"You know what the boss is going to say all ready, so why ask?" Ota said with a bit of annoyance, looking over at Vinnie. "What do you think, Rich?"

Vinnie grinned at his nickname, quite fitting for his status, or former status to be accurate. "It couldn't hurt to ask the boss. Maybe the boss will actually give you a decent reply this time regarding Eli's activities. I know I would do my best to convey all my emotions into it!" Vinnie said dramatically, cupping a hand over his heart and the back of his other hand to his forehead.

"I'm sure you'd give the right emotions in that talk with the boss." Eli said with a chuckle, exaggerating the second word.

"Hey, the boss favors me over you, Eli." Vinnie said with a genuine tone, as if he had years of evidence to back up his claim.

"Bullshit." Eli said, spinning around on the lamp post to look at the duo. "The boss favors me the most."

"Why do you just ask the boss? Please? I'm getting a headache listening to you two bicker again." Ota said with a sigh, plopping down on a wooden bench as James Ironwood continued his speech.

"Alright." Vinnie said with a grin, accepting the challenge as he turned to the shadows down the alley next to them. "Boss? What do you think? Am I better than Eli?"

A figure slowly exited the shadows, a pair of black and white swords in twin hilts on their belt, their golden chain with a small broken heart dangling as they exited the shadows. The figure leaned on the brick wall of the alley way, their long black hair and equally ebony colored eyes looked closely between the trio.

"..." The figure didn't speak, simply looking over at Ota.

"Finally some recognition!" Ota said with a grin, reclining in the bench while sighing loudly.

"You're surely joking, right boss?" Vinnie asked with an awkward chuckle.

The "boss" looked towards the boy, a pair of black wolf ears with small red tips reaching his direction first, twitching a bit as the figure regarded him.

"..."

The figure simply nodded yes.

Vinnie sighed dramatically, cupping a pair of hands to his heart in false pain. "Woe is me! Doth thou know it pains me so?!" He said, everyone around him glad he didn't take up acting.

"I'm sure Zorua knows." Eli and Ota said at the same time, Eli laughing like crazy, using the figures last name instead of "boss."

Back on the grand stage, Ironwood was still speaking towards the crowd.

"And now, we will move forward towards a greater and much more civilized Atla-"

"_**THREAT DETECTED!**_" The drone behind Ironwood spoke in a distorted masculine voice, the mech springing to life as it raised its four cannons towards an apartment building roof across the street.

"Now now! Everyone please remain calm and..." James began, stopping when he felt the collective Aura from the group of three individuals upon the building's roof.

One young man stood to the side of the woman in the middle, adorning a hairstyle of long white bangs to the sides of his face, with a long line of spikes towards the back of his head in hair, obviously sprayed to be set like that. His mix-matched eyes, sky blue and blood red, locked with Ironwoods own. His black muscle shirt and dark blue vest along with his blue slacks and black track shoes, gave him a fearsome look, his fingerless steel gauntlets reflecting the bright light of the sun downward at the crowd.

The one to the other side of the woman was a Faunus, wearing black full body, fire resistant hazmat suit with orange along the seams, along with an Airship pilots helmet, the visor down. The visor displayed an evil looking smiley face, fake blood trailing from its eyes. His features were all but noticeable, making him seem quite intimidating.

The woman in the middle, who was obviously the ringleader of the group, stood in-between the pair, arms crossed over her rather large chest. She wore a sparkly and flowing dark purple dress, which ended just above her knees in downward length and a "tail" of fabric blowing a few feet in the wind behind her. Her long purple ponytail hung behind her back, reaching nearly to her feet, her crimson red eyes glowing with hate.

"Aoi, the drone." The woman said without a care in the world, arms still crossed.

"Yes, Master Nyx." The white haired man said with a bow towards her, addressing her as royalty.

The man took a deep breath and got in a fighting stance, instantly disappearing.

The crowd and Ironwood became uneasy as the massive drone scanned the area for the man, unable to locate him.

The man, Aoi, suddenly appeared from nowhere, in the air above the drone. He quickly pressed a button on the edge of his katana hilt, releasing the blade, and sending the blade flying downward, hitting the mech with the handle as hard as a thrown brick by a professional football player.

The visor on the mech broke into a thousand pieces as the blades hilt connected, the drone staggering backwards as it was blinded. Aoi landed on the ground, his katana falling in his hand as he landed. He raced forward, slicing in perfect arcs, executing a triple back flip towards the crowd.

As he stood still by the border of the crowd, he slowly slid his katana back in its hilt, the drone he had just attacked standing absolutely still. Once Aoi fully inserted his katana in the hilt, the mech exploded into many pieces, destroyed as easy as paper.

"Orion, the crowd." Nyx said with a bit of interest now.

"Yes, my Queen." The salamander Faunus hissed happily, flashing his sharpened teeth under his rather odd attire.

Orion jumped down to the stage, breaking the metal ground as he landed with an insane laughter.

As several guards to Ironwood jumped up on the stage, Orion cackled evilly, pulling out a massive bronze flamethrower from his large backpack, his aura flaring to power the device.

The weapon shot out Aura generated flames, scorching the men as they attempted to attack. Luckily for the men, a large water fountain was nearby, the guards flinging themselves at it to remove the flames, knocking themselves out in the process.

"Now everyone~ Don't move~ _**OR YOU WILL BE BURNED!**_" Orion cackled once more, shooting the flamethrower a few feet above the crowds heads.

"Excellent work, my Students. Now, Ironwood." Nyx said with a small smile, nearly hidden.

Aoi and Orion both bowed towards Nyx, turning to face the defenseless Ironwood, who was now backing into a corner.

"Should we intervene?" Vinnie asked aloud, Eli and Ota looking towards the stage.

"Probably." Eli said, jumping down from the lamp post, drawing a small silver dagger. "Ota, you're on."

Ota nodded, running up a nearby garbage bin and leaping forwards, grasping the lamp poll of the lamp post, swinging up to stand on the post. The toga wearing boy drew a long black long bow from his back, pulling an ebony black arrow from his quiver, the arrow head that of a crescent moon.

"Vinnie, get the woman, I'll handle the flame guy. Ota, you get whitey." Eli said with a grin, running off into the crowd.

"Got it." Vinnie said, pulling out a wooden cross bow, loading in a bolt tipped with an Ice Dust shard.

"What about Zorua?" Ota asked Vinnie as he climbed up the adjacent lamp post.

"Don't worry, the boss knows what to do." Vinnie said, looking into the shadows in the alley as he reached the tip of the lamp post, seeing no one.

"Yup, this should be interesting..."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall**

**Chapter 3: The Team**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own any OC's aside from Nyx, King Lux, King Levi, Vinnie, Eli, Ota, and "Boss."**

* * *

The battle was quite epic in nature.

The whole event started when Ota fired an arrow towards Aoi, the sharpened ebony device flying at incredible speeds with pin-point accuracy.

Had it gone un-hindered, it would have pierced the white haired mans neck, entered his throat, killing him in a few seconds.

But alas, things didn't go according to "plan."

Aoi, faster than a thought, yanked his katana from its sheath, brining the sharpened blade down on the arrow, splitting it in half.

Aoi held his blade to the right, spinning it in his palm as he stared down Ota. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Ota continued to rain down arrow after arrow upon the man, who kept slicing them in half.

As Orion watched on with minor amusement as his ally continued to slice down the arrows, Eli slowly snuck up behind him, his silver dagger in hand.

The boy grinned as he spun the Dust chamber on the blade, setting it to Ice as he advanced, only a few feet away...

"Nice try, kiddy~!" Orion said with a cackle, spinning around with his massive flamethrower in hand, pointing the device directly at the boy.

"Night-y night!" The Faunus said with pure joy, jamming his finger down on the trigger, sending a blast of flames at the Huntsmen in training.

Eli quickly did a back-flip, landing and stabbing the dagger in the ground, a wall of ice forming around him to shield him from the blast of flames. The teen quickly jumped up over them, spinning wildly as he landed on top of the flamethrower user, trying to knock the man over as he rampaged around, Orion trying to throw Eli off.

Meanwhile, Vinnie stood across the road from Ota, on top of his own lamp post. The boy began firing bolt after bolt of Dust tipped crossbow bolts, each soaring towards Nyx.

The bolts, right before they made contact with the purple dressed woman, simply stopped and floated a few inches away from her body, unable to breach the invisible "barrier" around her.

Nyx disregarded the bolts, looking down with a small smile towards her students. They were trained so well, by her or by others that they have forsaken, able to respond correctly to an order, and very, VERY, loyal to her.

Nyx loved that in a person, someone who could be swayed to a side and is willing to battle to defend their decision. Not many people were still like that in the world, and Nyx was proud that they were so driven for her cause.

"Grrr..." Vinnie growled as he loaded in another bolt, firing it at the woman. "Ota! Switch!" Vinnie said, pressing a red button on the base of the cross bow.

The cross bow, called X by Vinnie, shifted dramatically, the sound of gears clicking into shape as the device transformed, elongating into a 6 foot long wooden spear, the blade at the top 4 inches long alone, without the poles length accounted for, making the device 10 feet total, a collection of Dust crystals merged together forming the blade at the end.

Vinnie leaped across the panicked crowd, executing several front flips as he traveled, eventually brining the spear down on Aoi.

Aoi sliced at Vinnie just in time to defect the spear of Dust, executing a trio of back flips before sheathing his blade, getting into a fighting stance, one hand at the small button on the sheath.

Vinnie spun his spear in a compete circle, stabbing it into the stages flooring as the Dust in the blade activated, springing forth a sea of icy spears upward at Aoi.

The veteran swords man pressed the button, sending his blade forward as he seemed to disappear into thin air, reappearing in the air above Vinnie at impossible speeds. His sword flew upwards as it connected with the ice barrage, landing in his palm as he flipped in the air, bringing the sword down on Vinnie.

As Ota fired arrow after arrow now towards Nyx, he couldn't help but growl as his arrows failed to make contact, pressing a button on the side of his black bow.

His quiver flashed a dark ebony color, and as he plucked an arrow from it, the wooden object began to glow with an electric blue color.

Ota activated his Semblance, enhancing his sight as he narrowed down in on his bow, aiming exactly at the right spot.

Straight up.

As Ota released his fingers on the bow, the electric blue arrow flew upward into the sky, the sky began to glow the same electric color, casting an unsettling shadow over the area.

Suddenly, a barrage of hundreds of electric blue arrows rained downward from the sky, all landing right on to Nyx, each exploding into a puff of lightning and grey smoke.

Ota grinned.

That's when the "plan" fell apart.

As the smoke cleared from around Nyx, it was easy to tell she wasn't harmed in anyway, regardless of the massive and epic attack that had just connected with her. The woman looked directly at Ota, and pointed a slender index finger at him.

The arrows and crossbow bolts that had been suspended in the air next to her flew in the direction of her finger; right at Ota.

Ota was flung into a brick wall nearby, his toga impaled into the foundation of the building, pinning him there as he groaned in pain, dropping his bow to the ground below, which got caught on a clothesline running across the street.

Meanwhile, on the stage, Eli and Vinnie continued their respective battles, Eli riding Orion like a cowboy while Vinnie was clashing in a shower of sparks and Dust with Aoi, the duo of idiots clearly losing the battle.

Vinnie jabbed his spear forward, dropping to the ground and spinning on his back as Aoi slashed horizontally across the air with his blade, missing the kid by a few seconds. Vinnie spun around and jabbed his spears bottom end into Aoi's chest, sending him stumbling into a wall in sudden shock, not use to being hit.

Aoi growled and shot forward, the white haired man slashing at Vinnie with insanely fast attacks, seemingly appearing and re-appearing to clash blades with the cloaked teen.

Vinnie quickly grew dizzy trying to keep up with the mans attacks, wobbling around as Aoi appeared before him, jabbing his swords hilt into the kids stomach, knocking him over with a thud.

Eli was the last to go, holding on tight to the Faunus's back as he stabbed over and over with his silver dagger into his back, Orion's flaming Aura preventing him from being stricken by the blade, growling animalistic-like.

"Enough games, kiddo~ TIME TO BURN!" Orion shouted in an insane tone, cackling as he flared his Aura further and further, causing his body to catch fire, not burning him nor his protective attire.

Eli screeched loudly in pain as he jumped off of the burning man, clutching his burning palms as Orion stood above him, pointing his flame thrower right in the boys face.

"Night-y night~" Orion cackled, a gloved finger making for the trigger.

A sharp gong echoed across the stage, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

Orion grunted, looking around as he kept his weapon level, Aoi sheathing his katana once more, feeling uneasy.

A large blob of pure shadows suddenly appeared on the center of the stage, forming an imperfect circle, a very crude looking shape. Several smaller ones started to pop up around the area, on the walls of nearby buildings and along the stage in random assortments.

A lone figure suddenly rose out of the main blob of shadows, wearing a look of loathing towards Orion and Aoi, as well as giving the look of calm and collective. Their long ebony black hair traveled down towards their lower back, a pair of ebony eyes with the faintest of red in them shined with determination and control.

A pair of black wolf ears stood perked up upon their head, the tips dotted with red, appearing as if it were fresh blood. Their pure black jeans and shirt seemed to morph with the shadows below them, their golden chain connected to a black belt holding a broken heart at its end, several cracks in the red and gruesome object.

The figure simply made no sound, grasping a pair of black and white broad swords connected to their belt, holding them to their side as the wind seemed to grow more intense.

"Boss..." Eli groaned out in pain, Orion inching the flame thrower closer to the boy.

"Not one step~" Orion growled out at the figure, hissing under his visor helmet.

The "Boss" simply looked towards both of Nyx's allies, making no sound nor movement.

Then, suddenly, the "Boss" leaped forward towards Orion and attacked.

* * *

**A/N: This story will most likely be updated once or twice per week if I am able.**

**Thank you all for all your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall**

**Chapter 4: The Boss**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own any OC's aside from Nyx, King Lux, King Levi, Vinnie, Eli, Ota, and "Boss."**

**OCs belong to:**

**1: Darwin Myth- swordfish333**

**2: Orion Brooks- reven228**

**3: Aoi Aozaki- TakanoKyohei**

**4: Silas Caro- Coolheadluke**

**5: Antares Malia-****Deadly Animals Are Cute**

* * *

The battle was quite epic in nature, as were most that the Boss would personally enter in, almost one sided the entire ordeal.

The Boss had charged right for Orion, who was pointing his bronze flamethrower right in Eli's face, prepared to scorch his body from the neck up, leaving the man technically defenseless from attacks, especially ones that he didn't expect. In all honesty, Orion had figured that the new challenger would have just gone and surrendered once friends lives were involved, so when this shadowy figure charged at him, he was surprised to say the least.

Boss slashed forward with the black bladed broad sword in the left hand, spinning the white one in the right hand, striking two swift blows on Orion, who attempted to deflect the attacks with his massive bronze flamethrower. The said device was sliced in two, then in four as the twin blades tore through the metal like butter, sending Orion flying backwards in an explosion of flames from the destroyed device, rocketing him into the crowd below.

Boss then turned to Aoi, pointing the black sword towards him as the man in question stood absolutely still, examining the Boss. While mostly covered in shadows, many parts of the Bosses body seemed blocked off, or distorted in some way, aside from their black eyes, the faint redness glaring deep within Aoi's very soul, as if a burning hatred had existed towards him from the beginning of time. The Boss quickly ran forward, swords to the side, executing a perfect 360 spin in the air, slashing in a circle with the twin swords as Aoi attacked. Aoi fired his katana from its sheath, soaring into the path of Boss, only to be sent flying back at its owner as the blades handle hit the white swords blade instead of the Boss, sending the blade part of the katana towards Aoi, who quickly reacted. The man jumped up, firmly grasping the handle in hand before spinning as well, the duo of sword users colliding in a shower of sparks, landing on the ground before continuing the battle.

Aoi grabbed his blades handle with both hands, repeatedly bringing the katana down on the Bosses head, who raised both broad swords upwards in response to catch the blade in an X, holding ground as Aoi pressed his attack.

Orion quickly leaped back up on the stage, growling with hate as his body began glowing red.

"**TIME TO MELT!**" The man cackled, pulling off his fighters pilot helmet, opening his mouth, and shooting flames out towards the Boss, the raging inferno feeling like a mere tickle to Orion as he breathed the flames like a flamethrower.

The Boss brought back the white broad sword in return, defending against Aoi with the black one, the white blade elongating sideways, forming a massive white shield, blocking the inferno before it could connect to the Boss. However, Aoi saw his opportunity to strike, kicking forward with a leg, connecting with Bosses knee, causing Boss to drop guard.

Aoi quickly slashed in a circle, knocking the black sword from the Bosses grasp, catching the blade in his other hand, and plunging the sword right into Bosses chest, the blade exiting the back of the Boss.

The shadows upon Boss started melting away, turning mist-like before evaporating into thin air, revealing just a simple wolf Faunus, a simple young girl.

The Boss gripped her bloody chest, taking several steps back from Aoi as he slashed forward with his own sword, the woman stepping out of the way from the attack. The simultaneous attacks from Aoi and Orion met each other, Orion's flames flying past the Boss and into Aoi, not burning him, but sending him flying off the stage, landing with a thud as he was knocked out. The Boss spun around quickly while still wounded, throwing the white shield like a frisbee, hitting Orion in the chest, sending him off the stage with a thud, tripping over Eli, landing in the crowd below. The shield flew back to Boss, who simply dropped it to the side, falling to her knees as the colors around her turned a darker shade than it was previously.

"You have such potential..." A female voice addressed the wounded Boss, Nyx standing just a few feet away from her now, her purple dress flowing gently in the wind. "Such raw and un-tapped power... Alas, you are the hero, while I must be the villain, hm?"

A massive air ship, larger than the ones used by the various schools among the Kingdoms, materialized in the air above the city square, several figures falling from the sky from it, landing on the stage with Nyx, all radiating a powerful, collective Aura.

"Darwin, Silas, could you two be dears and collect your fellow students. They provided quite the show, and need to be rewarded as such for their grand demonstration during this lesson." Nyx asked two of the newcomers upon the stage.

"Aye, my Lady." Silas said with a nod, jumping off the stage for Aoi.

"Of course, my Queen." Darwin said with a tip of his bamboo hat, collecting his fallen, somewhat insane, comrade.

"Citizens of Atlas! Hear the voice of your true Queen! You all will soon feel my cleansing light, purging all of those who robbed me of my birthright!" Nyx exclaimed loudly, a woman stepping out from behind her, holding a Scroll in hand.

"Lady Nyx, I would prefer a... strategic retreat towards fighting any longer." The woman, Antares, said with a bored look, wearing a navy blue robe with short sleeves and dark blue leather bracers, tapping a few commands onto her Scroll.

"Ah, yes. I will take counsel from you, my ever so... _humble_ genius." Nyx said with a smile, Antares tapping a few keys on her Scroll before the group teleported away, along with the ship above.

And with that, The Boss fainted, the sounds of sirens echoing around nearby as she drifted off...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry, but this isn't an update. Well, I guess it is sort of. Meh.**

**Anyways, I am sorry for not posting much. The other, and main story I have, The Shadow of Fire, is growing very quickly in development which deserves much of my time. That and creating the chapters for this story takes long amounts of time due to the sheer number of OC's, and work, causes issues. Note that I WILL NOT end this story, but expect not an update every week, but perhaps once or twice a month. Please understand this. Regardless, if you want to abandon this work, I understand.**

**Take care all.**

**...**

**Maybe I can write something down here... Hmmm...**

* * *

**One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall**

**Chapter 5: Back at Beacon**

* * *

"Sable... Please stop eating from the floor..."

The words were spoken in a loud sigh, as if they had been repeated thousands of times already, and as if not one time had they been effective.

The voice came from a young man in a silver wheelchair across the dorm room, which was an odd sight to see at Beacon, a well known school for warriors to learn to defend the world from the forces of Grimm and darkness. Typically, battling in such a device is quite the strange thing to do, but nonetheless, as long as he could battle and defeat his enemies effectively, he was fine being at the grand school.

"Yes Pyre..." The boy eating a pizza slice on the floor said with a pout, giving off an insane look towards the wheelchair bound boy. He stood up, wearing worn black jeans and a black shirt, showing off most of his neck, his messy brown hair looking as if it hadn't been washed in decades.

Pyre, or Pyralis to be correct, sighed once more in his wheelchair, his own brown hair matching with Sables own, yet washed. He wore a loose yellow shirt and white cargo pants, a long ivory coat draped over them, looking like a medic rather than a Hunter. He moved over to his partner, patting his back gently.

"It's okay..." He said with a small smile, Sable instantly glowing with happiness. "Why don't we head out for a bit, hm? see what's happening in the arena?"

"OHHHH! Can I cut someones legs off in a battle?! Pweese Pyre! It sounds like fun!" Sable asked with an insane laugh of glee, giving a puppy look.

"Not today, maybe later." Pyralis lied, as usual to keep Sable semi-normal, rolling towards the doors to his dorm...

* * *

**A/N: I'll finish this soon, sorry!**


End file.
